Dead or not
by Eraman
Summary: A Tracy-brother is dead but is he really? What if he's there but can not be seen and who the h*ll is the guy that keeps drinking tea? Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Scott looked at the gravestone in front of him, this wasn't right, it wasn't fair. They had lost so much in a couple of hours and all was the Hood's fault. Scott ran his hand over the inscription and asked himself: How could it go so wrong?

* * *

Some hours earlier everything had been just fine. Brains had taken Alan's place at Thunderbird 5 so he could get some time alone to think, or as he put it give TB5 some modifications. Although Brains didn't know John and Alan both saw straight through him.

Jeff had been called to a meeting in Phoenix with a French company and a Japanese company. He knew John spoke both the languages fluently but to making it a little better for him to keep everything apart they had asked Tin-tin to accompany them. John had told Jeff that Tin-tin spoke almost perfect French; it was just some minor pronouncing that she had to work on.

On their way home from the meeting the monorail they had been travelling with had crashed in a valley with old caves and a small ravine where a river were streaming through. When Jeff made sure International Rescue got the call he, John and Tin-tin had pulled back to the caves and waited for Scott and Virgil to arrive. The rescue had gone fast and while Virgil and Alan flew off with the victims to nearest hospital Jeff and his two companions joined Scott and Gordon.

"It was no accident father", Scott said and cast suspicious looks around the area. "We think it must be the Hood again."

"Why do you think that Scott", Jeff asked and Scott handed him a mask. "I see, we'll wait for Virgil and Alan and then we will search the area after that man."

It didn't take long for Virgil and Alan to join them again.

"Right", Jeff said and took a gun. "Tin-tin you'll stay at the Thunderbirds. Scott you and Virgil will head north and then search east too. Be careful, remember this man is dangerous."

"FAB", the oldest Tracy-brothers walked away.

"Gordon you and Alan will search west and then head south understood?"

"Yes father", the terrible two said and headed to their given directions.

"John I'll stay here and help Tin-tin", Jeff continued. "Can you check those caves?"

"Sure father, be careful."

"You too John."

* * *

Forty minutes later four of Jeff's sons returned to the Thunderbirds.

"We didn't find anything father", Scott reported. "It is as if that man just went up in a cloud of smoke."

"Don't you mean vanish", Virgil asked and Scott just glared at him.

"We didn't find anything either father", Gordon reported. "Wherever that man is it sure not is south or west."

"Damn I hoped we would be able to catch him", Jeff said and sighed.

"Dad", Alan said with a worried frown.

"Yes Alan what is it?"

"Where is John?"

"I sent him over to the caves to" Jeff interrupted himself.

"Tracy", someone yelled and the Tracys turned to see the Hood walking towards them.

It wasn't the Hood himself who made Jeff's heart beat faster and harder in fear. It was what he used as a shield. The Hood held John in front of him and held a huge knife towards the younger man's throat. John had a small cut on his right cheek and some blood was coming from his nose and the corner of his mouth. His eyes didn't show any fear, just hard determination. Scott took a threatening step forward but Jeff held him back.

"What do you want Hood?" He asked with his voice filled with rage.

"I want a deal with you. You will let me go without trying to stop me."

"Why would we do that", Scott growled.

"If you don't John… it was John was it? Anyway, if you don't your son here will die!"

"Let him go Hood this is between you and me", Jeff yelled angrily.

"No I think it is between all of us don't you think that too John?"

The Hood pressed the blade closer to John's throat and John hissed in pain.

"Stop don't hurt him", Alan yelled.

"Hay una chica pequeña en las cuevas. La Capucha se vele ella para cuege yo. Vas a traer ella." John yelled and the Hood glared at him, but he also saw the quizzical looks on the faces of the Tracys.

"Not very smart John", he said and chuckled.

"You do realize that I am the stupid one?" John said calmly.

"No I don't think so, talking about twenty languages and dialects fluently, rebuild a radio to a laser and making up the entire communication system for IR takes some really high IQ." The Hood bent closer and whispered: "But I know your secret John Tracy. Tell me how it feels to be the rejected son, the one not as much loved as his brothers, then one your father only turns to for advice, the one being kicked and hit. How does it feel to be so unloved?"

"Shut up", John roared and banged his head backwards. He hit the Hood on the nose and tried to make a run for it but the Hood held him too hard and too close to the knife. John looked at his father in devastation and felt tears sting his eyes.

"Father I forgive you!" He yelled. The Hood pressed the knife closer to his throat.

"Do that one more time John Tracy and I will kill you and your family", he growled.

"Hood", Jeff roared. "Let him go, we are all armed and-"

He was interrupted by a high sound. A black chopper flew towards them.

"Ah my ride is here", the Hood said and pushed John forward and ran up to the black chopper. John staggered forward and away from the ravine to which the Hood had backed towards. Jeff started to run forward but stopped when he heard the noise of a gunshot.

John first looked down at his chest were blood had begun to pour, then back at the Hood and saw the gun in his hand and then he turned to his father and fell backwards into the ravine and the river.

"NO!" Jeff howled and ran forward. Scott caught his father just before he jumped and they all heard the Hood's evil laugh as the chopper flew away.

* * *

**TBC So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Brains we need a life scan on this area a.s.a.p.", Scott called into his watch while Virgil held Jeff back from jumping over the cliff.

"FAB Scott… T-the life scan s-shows five life s-signs where you call from a-and two more h-heading your way."

"What", Scott turned and saw Tin-tin coming towards them. She held a little girl's hand. No one had noticed Tin-tin slip away. "Tin-tin, where did you find that girl?"

"In the caves", she said and smiled. "It was what John said in Spanish. 'There is a little girl in the caves. The Hood used her to capture me. Go and get her'." She looked around. "Where is John?"

"He's dead", Jeff stated. "Thanks Brains we'll send someone up to Five to get you when we get home."

"FAB."

Jeff sighed and Virgil let go of him.

"Right boys", Jeff said and turned to them. "We better head to town with this little girl and then head home."

"What we can't just leave John here!" Scott yelled.

"Scott the life scan showed no sign of him", Jeff said and put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "This little girl needs us, your brothers need us and your grandma needs us."

"John needed us dad!" Scott yelled. "We were all armed; we could have saved him easily! We failed him dad! He died because we failed him!"

"Scott we didn't fail him", Gordon said. "We did all we could, no one knew the Hood was gonna shoot John."

"We could have saved him!"

"You know we couldn't", Virgil yelled. "If we had moved to save him he would have been killed anyway and the Hood might have killed us too! John wouldn't have wanted that. He always cared more about us than himself."

"Scott", Jeff said as his son turned away from him. "Please we need you, John doesn't. He is gone son; his soul is with your mother and grandfather now. The only thing that was swiped away by that river is an empty shell."

"Dad I-I can't help but feel that we failed him."

"I know son. Come on let's go home."

* * *

That evening, by sunset they had a funeral for John. Penny and Parker had flown in from England. Jeff had brought a stereo and had ignored all the questioning glances from his family. Now he cleared his throat:

"There is nothing I can say that can tell anyone how I feel right now", he said and sighed. "Years ago this song was playing on the radio. As soon as I heard it a thought of John. Now I think of him more than ever." Jeff pressed play on the stereo and a song rang out:

"**_Anywhere I turn I hurt someone  
_****_But there is nothing I can say to change the things I've done  
_****_Of all the things I hid from you  
_****_I cannot hide the shame  
_****_And I pray someone something will come and take away the pain_******

**_There's no way out of this dark place  
_****_No hope no future  
_****_I know I can't be free  
_****_But I can't see another way  
_****_I can't face another day_******

**_Tell me where did I go wrong  
_****_Everyone I loved they're all gone  
_****_I do everything so differently  
_****_But I can't turn back the time  
_****_There's no shelter from the storm inside of me_******

**_There's no way out of this dark place  
_****_No hope no future  
_****_I know I can't be free  
_****_But I can't see another way  
_****_I can't face another day_******

**_Can't believe the words I hear  
_****_It's like an answer to a pray  
_****_When I look around I see  
_****_This place this time this friend of love_******

**_Know it's hard but you felt somehow  
_****_To look into your heart and to forgive me now  
_****_You've given me the strength to see  
_****_Just where my journey ends  
_****_You've given me the strength to carry on_******

**_I see the path from this dark place  
_****_I see my future  
_****_And your forgiveness is setting me free  
_****_Oh and I can see another way  
_****_I can face another day_******

**_I see the path  
_****_I can see the path  
_****_I see my future  
_****_I see the path from this dark place  
_****_I see my future  
_****_And your forgiveness is setting me free  
_****_And I can see another way  
_****_I can face another day…"_**

Jeff dried the tears from his eyes and stepped back. Alan stepped forward this time.

"John", he said and swallowed down the tears. "I just wanna say thanks for everything you've done for me in my entire life. When I was a small kid I knew I could always turn to you when I was sad or needed comfort. You were the best big brother a kid could ever have. The others are great too but you were one of a kind and I'll miss you.

When I was a kid you were my hero and I remember telling my friends that when I grew up I was going to be just like you. I did, kinda… I became an astronaut because I like space a lot and wanted to follow in your footsteps." Jeff looked at his youngest son with big eyes. He had thought it was because Alan had wanted to be a part of IR that he had taken astronaut training.

"Johnny", Alan went on. "I also want to say I'm sorry for letting you stay in space for so long… it was never fair that I got to spend one month on that station and you three. You missed out on so much and I'm sorry. I also want to say thanks for sharing… our thing with me. I will make sure that I keep them forever and I'll hand out the albums… I hope that it is okay. Bye John I love you." Alan stepped back and Jeff put an arm around him. Virgil took out a CD from his pocket.

"When I was little… maybe 12 years old John played this song for me", he said. But what Virgil hadn't known was that John had actually sung himself. John had put on the music background and sung. But Virgil had thought that he mimicked. "It was a storm outside and I was really scared of the thunder. I was worried because dad and Scott were out and I was scared that something would happen to them or to me. I was all alone because the other three was sleeping. I cried and screamed at the same time and then I heard John's soft footstep. And he played this song to me. It's a bit ironic since I'm the older brother but thunderstorms were my biggest fear." Virgil pushed play and a soft boy's voice rang out.

"**_Nothing's gonna harm you  
_****_Not while I'm around  
_****_Nothing's gonna harm you no sir  
_****_Not while I'm around  
_****_Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays  
_****_I'll send them howling I don't care I got ways_**

**_No one's gonna hurt you  
_****_No one's gonna dare  
_****_Others can desert you  
_****_Not to worry whistle I'll be there  
_****_Demons will charm you with a smile for a while  
_****_But in time… no one can harm you  
_****_Not while I'm around_**

**_Not to worry not to worry  
_****_I may not be smart but I ain't dumb  
_****_I can do it put me to it  
_****_Show me something I can overcome  
_****_Not to worry (ma'am)_**

**_Being close and being clever ain't like being true  
_****_I don't need to I would never hide a thing from you  
_****_Like some…_******

**_No one's gonna harm you  
_****_Not while I'm around  
_****_No one's gonna harm you darling  
_****_Not while I'm around  
_****_Demons will charm you with a smile for a while  
_****_But in time… no one can harm you  
_****_Not while I'm around_**"

"I only wished I could have done the same Johnny", Virgil said to the gravestone. "I wished I could have protected you like you protected me all these times. I love you"

Virgil stepped back and Alan put his arms around him. The older Tracy cried onto his younger brother's shoulder. Grandma Tracy stepped forward.

"Johnny my dear I hope that wherever you are", she said. "I hope that you know we all love you more than anything. You always have been such a sweet boy. You've taken good care of your brothers and father and of me. When I lost your grandpa I thought I would never be happy again or that birds wouldn't sing. Then you came along and took me outdoors one morning. Before anyone or anything was up. We sat there in the garden in silence and then I heard the nature wake. The birds started to sing and it was beautiful. You turned to me and said: 'Grandpa wouldn't have wanted you to be sad forever grandma. The birds will always sing for you.' I just hugged you and then I was back on track.

I know I wasn't, very understanding for your band but I just want you to know how proud I was every time I saw you boys perform. I just can't understand how your brothers and father couldn't see it was you. Their brother and son was a famous singer and they didn't know it. I guess you are now looking down on us from those stars of yours. We'll see each other again someday. I love you Johnny." She stepped back and Gordon stepped forward.

"What can I say Johnny that hasn't been said already", he asked and smiled through the tears. "You were the heart of this family. You were the most lovable person to ever exist. This wasn't fair, not fair at all. I want to thank you for so much, for example not killing me when I pulled a prank on you, helping me through school and I want to thank you for always being there when I had my accident. I also want to thank you for always listening to me when I have problems. I know you listened to everyone else too. I just wonder to whom we can turn now. You kept this family from falling apart and I know that what you would like us all to do now is stick together and I'm gonna make it happen."

"We all will son", Jeff said and held Gordon to him. "We all will."

Everyone waited for Scott to step forward but when he didn't everyone turned to look at him. Only to find the oldest Tracy-brother gone.

* * *

**TBC I don't own any of the songs or characters.**

**Silver Bee - Thank you i'm happy i caught your interest.**

**Hezwel01 - Thanks I'll think of it. Thing is I got a slight dyslexia so I don't always notice the words I'm missing.**

**bubzchoc - Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Scott returned much later when the sun was down and the moon and the stars were out.

"The-John-hour", Scott mumbled. During this time of night John could always be found watching the stars on different places. Scott felt his heart brake when he realized John wouldn't do it again, ever. He looked at the sea and in the wind he swore he could here John's soft laughter. Scott looked at the gravestone in front of him and started to read the speech he couldn't speak in front of anyone else, not even Virgil or his father.

"**_If I only had walked a different path  
_****_There is nothing that can change already taken steps  
_****_Would do everything within my power and give anything right now  
_****_But what I want to reach, I can never have_**

**_Dear brother I let you down  
_****_You believed in me, looked up to me and I let you down  
_****_So much that I have hid from you I'm ashamed here inside of me  
_****_And I wish so that I could get everything to change_******

**_There is no way out of the darkness  
_****_And no future  
_****_'Cause I'll never be free  
_****_So can my life be something good  
_****_Can I see a morning day?_**"

He stopped and looked at the gravestone.

"Without you John", he said and raised tearful eyes. "No I can't, none of us can. That man took our anchor from us. We still need you John, you left us too early."

"That he did Scott", Virgil said and came out from his hiding place. "You wrote that speech?"

"Not entirely… you remember that Disney movie Brother Bear?"

"Yeah I do… John loved that movie..."

"John once showed me the Swedish lyrics on one of the songs. The same one dad played. I asked him to translate it back to English to see the difference."

"And this is the result?"

"Yeah…"

"Scott…"

"What Virg?"

"It will be alright."

"No it will not Virgil", Scott yelled in pure anger and saw how his other two brothers came towards them. "Thanks to that _man_ we lost something that cannot be replaced. He took something dear from us…"

"We managed to cope after mom's death Scott", Alan said and Scott glared at him.

"It was John who pulled me and dad back from the pit of grief", he growled. "No we have no one who can do that."

"We will not have to be pulled out Scott", Gordon said and glanced at the gravestone. "John hadn't wanted to see us grief in the way we did for mom. If we stick together we can help each other."

"They are right Scott", Virgil said. "We will find peace and we will cope."

"No not until he has paid", Scott yelled and sank down on one knee in front of John's grave. "Johnny wherever you are I know you can hear me, you always listen… I will not rest until that devil is dead! He will pay for what he did to you and to our family!"

"Scott what do you mean", Virgil asked and felt a strange feeling in his stomach.

"I'm gonna go after that bastard and make him pay the ultimate prize."

"Scott no", Alan said and grabbed his arm. "John hadn't wanted us to do that!"

"We don't know that! We didn't know him!"

"We did", Gordon said and sighed. "I know that John sang that song to you Virgil. I had heard him sing it with mom. I also know that John had to pull himself out of the pit of grief. He did it when he saw what happened around him. He even hurt himself to realize it."

"What are you talking about", Virgil asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you guys know how he got that scar on his forearm?"

"The one he got when he cut himself on that broken fence", Alan asked and raised an eyebrow too.

"Yeah that one, though that's not the truth. John had to prove to himself that hurt can stop. He took a knife and cut himself in the arm to prove it."

"He did what", Scott asked. "How could he have been so stupid?"

"John was depressed", Gordon defended John. "We all were and it woke John up. As soon as the blood started to pour he realized this was the wrong way to cope with pain. He came back. He even banged his head against the wall for his stupidity. Why do you think he was so determent for us to get back on track? He didn't want us to hurt ourselves like he had!"

They were all quiet.

"I knew John too", Alan said. "I knew he was the singer in the Miracles, one of Harvard's most famous rock-bands. He and I used some of the songs to create some special music-videos. I also know John loved us more than anything on earth."

"That he did", Scott said and sighed. "That is why the Hood must pay. He doesn't love anyone and he will continue killing innocent people. John was innocent and who will be next? The Hood will not care if it's children getting hurt. He is evil."

"You can't go Scott", Gordon said. "At least not on your own."

"You will not come with me!"

"John was our brother too Scott", Virgil yelled. "We'll do this together."

"You can't do it on your own", Alan said. Scott stared at the three of them feeling both pride, sorrow and worry. He sighed again.

"Right meet me in the hangar in one hour", He said in a whisper. "If you are not there I'll leave without you." With that he stormed off towards his room.

* * *

Everything hurt; he opened his eyes and moaned. He stared up at the sky and then turned his head a little and saw the sun starting to rise. He sat up and saw that he was on Tracy Island.

"How did I get here", he asked out loud.

"Ah you're finally awake", a voice said. He turned to look at his right and saw a man sitting on a rock. He was dressed entirely in black and had a heavy leather coat and leather boots. His hair was platinum blonde, his skin pale and his eyes were black. He smiled happily. "Good you are so boring to watch when you are asleep."

"Who are you?"

"Aw John don't you recognize me?"

"No I don't", John Tracy answered.

"Right I am _Death_." The man rose and threw away his cup of tea.

"Okay…" John said doubtfully and rose.

"No I really am Death and I've come for you John Tracy." He chuckled. "Ah I love to say that."

John raised an eyebrow when realization dawned on him. The Hood had shot him!

"_Am I really dead_", he thought and looked himself over. He couldn't see any injury and he was dressed in black jeans and a white T-shirt. That was not the clothes he had been wearing on the train.

"You are not dead", Death said and walked up to him. "Not yet anyway."

"What do you want? Wait did you read my mind?"

"Yes I did and don't worry. I'm still amazed you don't remember me John. Think really hard. Eleven years back, in the snow a cold hand gripping for you… But you were out of my grasp as soon as daylight fell on your face."

John paled. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to help you."

"Help me? Since when does Death help people?"

"You know right now your brothers are planning on killing the Hood." Death was nonchalantly watching his nails.

"What?"

"They are leaving in ten minutes."

"I gotta stop them." John started to run as Death called after him in a singsong voice:

"You can't!"

* * *

Scott walked around in his room and gathered the last things. Then he walked up to his drawer and looked at the photographs on top of it. John and their father had taken most of them. It was pictures of Scott with his brothers. He picked up the one of him and all his brothers. It was taken one week before they started IR. John stood in the middle with Scott to his right and Virgil to his left. The older two held their arms around his shoulders while John held his hands on his youngest brothers' shoulders. The terrible twosome was sitting on chairs before him. Scott ran his fingers over John's face.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Johnny and I swear that the Hood will pay." Scott didn't notice that John's "ghost" entered the room. John ran up to his oldest brother and he had heard his brother's words.

"Scott, don't do this", he said pleadingly.

"He can't hear you", Death said. He stood and leaned on the wall. "He can't hear you and you can't stop him."

"I'll revenge you John", Scott said and turned.

"Scott no!" John threw his arms around his brother's torso and pressed him towards his own body. To hold him back.

"You can't stop him…" Death mused with a smug grin. But it disappeared when he saw how Scott froze as John held him back. "Guess I was wrong. You can stop him."

Scott closed his eyes and pulled free from John's arms. The blonde Tracy felt how Scott just walked straight through them.

"At least for a short while", Death said.

"Will you shut up", John growled and was about to run after Scott when Death appeared in front of him.

"Now that thing we talked about earlier", he said.

"What", John spat and tried to sidestep him. "That you want to help me?"

"Yes."

"Why do _you_ want to help _me_?"

"You see I can help you return to your life if…"

"There are always ifs and buts… If what?"

"I have a price for my help John. I'm gonna let you contact your brothers and show them whatever you want to from your life. I'll also think of returning your soul to your body. But all I want from you is this: do not try to stop me when I take my price."

John looked at Death and then over Death's shoulder and saw Scott head for the hangars.

"Is that all", he asked.

"No John it isn't. You'll see you can show your brothers anything but from now on you aren't allowed to speak. Not a word. You can show me pictures or visions, but no words, not even written ones or words you show me. Though you can use songs and music as long as the voices or tunes don't come from your mouth or anything your body can do. Do we have a deal?"

He held out his hand and John looked at it disgusted. Then he sighed, focused his mind and a paper appeared in front of both of them. On it there were drawn lines and a pencil appeared and made a cross beside on a thin line. Then John took Death's hand.

"I guess we have a deal then", Death said and smiled. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

John nodded and focused his mind. A plane appeared in front of them, it showed John try to hold a grasp on it and go straight through it and then changed to another plane where John could hang on to it as it flew.

"You wonder if you can hold on to a plane when you just could hold on to your brother for a short while." Death asked and John nodded. "But of course you can, the plane is a thing it doesn't have its own will or soul."

John sighed and ran out from the room towards the hangar.

* * *

**TBC I don't own any of the songs or characters.**

**Starjester 12 - Are you sure I killed him? ;)**

**bubzchoc - I'm happy you think so :)**

**IITYWYGMAH - Okay first of all I don't care about what you say. When I write these kind of stories for another cathegory here on all the readers love it I've even won competitions writing like this so your comment is passing me without me taking heed to what you say. Second of all I have never lost a brother so I don't know how they would react. Third, the Hood is a crazy person who wants to make anyone feel bad about their good sides. And fourth the first song is called "No way out" and was made by PHILL COLLINS! for a kidsmovie named "Borther bear". And the other comes from the musical "Sweeney Todd: the demon/phantom barberer on Fleet street"! And fifth, after your review I got others saying they like this so I don't care for what you say and lastly: don't like don't read.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Scott walked into the cockpit where Virgil sat in the co-pilot's chair. Scott started the engines and sighed heavily.

"Scott", Virgil said.

"Yeah Virg."

"It will be okay."

"As soon as the Hood is dead."

"Do you really think this is what John would have wanted?"

Scott glared at him angrily.

"We'll never know that will we?"

"No… But Scott-"

"No Virgil don't say it. That 'man' killed John our John and he hadn't done him anything! Who will be next? Alan, Gordon, you or me? That 'man' will continue to harm innocent people if not anyone makes him stop. Very often he makes accidents happen just to harm innocent and that's not okay."

"I was going to say: but Scott we aren't just doing this for John are we? I guess I got my answer."

Scott didn't answer and started to steer the plane down the runway.

John arrived just in time to see Alan close the door behind him and when Scott started the plane he jumped down on the plane's wing and had just enough time to get a hold on the edges as the plane started down the driveway. He managed to cast a look through the window and saw Gordon sink down on his knees before Alan.

* * *

"Allie", Gordon asked and looked at his only younger brother. "Are you okay?"

"No Gordy I'm not okay… Even after we've taken care of the Hood we won't have Johnny."

"I know but John will always be with us in spirit." If Gordon only knew how right he spoke in that moment. Gordon rose and sat down beside him. "I miss them."

"Them", Alan asked.

"Mom, grandpa and Johnny… Do you know what makes his death so much harder?"

"No."

"The fact that he survived the avalanche… when mom and grandpa didn't, that time he wasn't dead."

"You do know that after a few more minutes in that snow he would have been."

"I know…" Gordon sighed. "Did he ever talk to you about it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I realized one thing months ago."

"What?"

"When Scott and you headed up together to Thunderbird 5 so you and John could swap shifts it didn't take too long. But when you or John went up on your own it takes… took more than the double as it took either of you with Scott. I guessed you and Johnny used the time to chat or just spend time together."

"Well… we did… kinda."

"What do you mean?"

"John was working on a project that he asked me to help him with… I guess he asked me because we don't see each other as often as we used to. On the island John could spend time with all three of you… but not with me."

"Yeah… you've always been close haven't you?"

"No… not close exactly. I respected John and looked up to him. You and I are close, Virgil and Scott are close but John and I just was. Don't get me wrong, I loved him a lot but we weren't as close as you and I."

"I know what you mean, we are all close to each other but we tended to forget Johnny a little. That is one thing that breaks my heart."

* * *

They spent the rest of the trip in silence and suddenly the plane shook.

"What the hell", Alan asked as the plane shook violently.

"We are being fired on", Virgil said as he came out from the cockpit. "The Hood has that blasted helicopter down there in the jungle and is firing at us. Scott told us to jump." The youngest two rose and took their parachutes.

* * *

John was holding on with all the power he could muster and to his surprise he didn't even felt tired.

"_This is really strange, scary and amazing at the same time._" He thought.

"I see that you are hanging on", a smug voice said and John looked up. Death was sitting on the plane's roof, his legs crossed and drinking a cup of tea. John climbed up to him and glared at him.

"I suggest we get the hell out of here." Death said almost nonchalantly.

John looked and saw that one of the plane's engines was burning and he also saw his brothers use their parachutes to jump. John turned to Death and focused his mind again and it showed him jump off the plane and land on the ground without any damage.

"Oh you wonder if you will be unharmed when the plane crashes." Death stated, threw away his cup, rose, dusted off his clothes and grabbed John's arm. "Let's do it in my way shall we? It's a lot less pain full."

John didn't have time to react before he found himself on the ground. He looked up and saw his brothers' parachutes sail towards the ground. He ran to the place where they touched down and saw that they were all okay.

* * *

"What do we do now Scott", Alan asked as he made himself free from his parachute.

"We'll go and hunt that beast down", was Scott's cold answer and all of them started to go.

"_No don't do this!_" John thought and grabbed Alan's arm and held him back.

Gordon noticed that Alan was a bit behind.

"Are you coming Alan?"

"Gordon are you really, really sure we are doing the right thing?"

"Of course I am… Listen if we let him get away with killing John who was innocent, who hadn't done anything towards the Hood, the Hood will hurt innocent again."

"_Don't listen to him Al_", John thought. "_Just grab the man and take him to the police!_"

"You can't stop them John", Death said smugly. "They will kill the Hood."

"_I can damn well try!_"

Alan sighed heavily and pulled out of John's grasp.

"_No!_"

"See you can't hold them back forever", Death said and John glared at him. "Don't look at me like that, you're scaring me. Your eyes could kill me. Oh wait I've never lived."

John sighed and ran after his brothers and wondered what was wrong with Death.

* * *

The Hood was pleased with himself, he hadn't just killed one of Jeff Tracy's sons, he had made sure that IR was shut down temporarily and it would be even easier to break them if he could kill another son. He had also killed the man who had flown the chopper. There was not to be any witnesses to where he could be found.

When he had seen the plane fly above he had used the choppers weapon system to destroy it. Now he should return to his temple and reflect on new ways to get to Tracy. It suddenly struck him that he had escaped death a lot of times and he just laughed at it. Suddenly he heard voices discussing something and he grabbed his gun. Then the two youngest of Jeff Tracy's sons appeared.

"Freeze Hood", the copper haired one called. "You have no place to run to!"

"What will make you think that I just won't shoot you", the Hood asked and smiled. "I killed you brother and now you are here for revenge."

"Yes", Alan said grimly. "Don't try anything because we will shoot."

"Not if I shoot you first", the Hood said and aimed for the blonde Tracy and was about to pull the trigger when he felt something hit the gun in his hand and it smashed. He yelled in anger and saw a third Tracy emerge from the jungle.

"Not if I shoot your gun first", Virgil growled.

"I still have the chopper's weapons", the Hood said and raised a remote. It too was smashed by a bullet, this time from Alan's gun. The Hood backed up to run for the chopper when he felt a gun point to his neck.

"Don't you even dare to move", someone growled in his ear.

"Scott", the Hood smiled. "What a surprise seeing the four of you here."

"Shut up", Scott growled as he walked to stand by his brothers. "You took away something that was very dear to us."

"So now you've come to kill me", the Hood asked and laughed. "How ironic, I've trying hard to hunt you down and now you've come to hunt me. It's ironic really."

"Shut up", Scott yelled again.

In the meantime John was very busy trying the make his brother Gordon let go of his gun. It wasn't working.

"You can't kill me Scott", the Hood snarled. "I've escaped Death's clutches too many times."

"Not today Hood", Virgil yelled.

"Oh yeah", the Hood smiled and then he saw John trying to stop Virgil. "I don't think John wants you to kill me." John froze and locked eyes with the Hood. "He is trying hard to stop you, it will break his little heart."

"Shut up", Scott fired his gun and it was accompanied by three more shots. The Hood stared at them and then fell to the ground.

* * *

John stared as the man fell and let go of Virgil's arm. He looked at his hands and then at his brothers. The rain started to fall, John sank to his knees and screamed in agony and sorrow over what his brothers had done. He felt a hand on his shoulders and looked up into Death's cold eyes and smiling face.

"I think it is time for your big entry don't you think? Oh and change your outfit. You are the family's angle you know." he said and smiled even wider. "I have a price to collect." Death walked up to the Hood's body, smiling like a maniac. "You've escaped my grasp too many times Hood but this time I… What the hell! Son of a bitch! I'll find you you bastard!" Death stood up again and John saw him disappear in white sparkle and black smoke. John sighed and stood. He looked down on his clothes and he started to shine.

* * *

**TBC **

**bubzchoc - your wait is over :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The four Tracys were still in the glade when the darkness came. Scott still held the gun in his hand and the same did his brothers.

"I'm sorry John", he heard Gordon mumbled. "I shouldn't have let you be on your own so much…"

Scott looked at the gun in his hand and then at the dead man in front of him and his three brothers. The man who was dead had caused them so much pain; he had killed their beloved brother John. But the Hood had paid for it now. All of them had shot him, together, as revenge for John. Scott looked up at the starry night sky and smiled.

"It was all for you little brother", he said and then something strange happened. It looked as if the stars fell down in one beam of glitter and light. From it a person emerged, he was wearing a silver costume with a silver cape. His hair had turned from blonde to silver white and his eyes sparkled with starlight and in his silver white hair he had stardust. His eyes went from the dead body to his brothers. His sparkling eyes were filled with sorrow and he sighed.

"John", Virgil whispered.

John held out his hand towards them and music rung out in the night, but not from John's mouth since he had promised Death not to utter a word:

"_Come with me, I'll take you now  
To a place that you fear  
For no reason why  
Your heart has turned away from me  
And I will make you understand _

_Everything will become clear to you  
When you see things through  
another's eyes  
Everything will become clear to you  
Whatever's meant for you, you will find _

_Come with me, I'll take you there  
To a place where you'll see  
Everything you need to be the one  
you need to be  
And all of those things that you feared  
Will disappear from you in time _

_Everything will become clear to you  
When you see things through  
another's eyes  
Everything will become clear to you  
Whatever's meant for you, you will find."_

Scott who had been the closest had grabbed John's hand and all of them had followed him across some kind of path and was blinded by a white light.

* * *

When Scott opened his eyes again he saw nothing, nothing but his dead brother beside him.

"John where are we", he asked and John turned his sorrowful eyes to him and pointed forward. Scott and the others looked in that direction and Scott felt a lump in his throat. He saw three figures lying buried in snow. One of them was lying with his back towards them, a second was lying on her side and a third was lying a bit from her on his backside.

"Mom, are you there", the last one called and Scott recognized the younger version of John's voice.

"I'm here Johnny, are you hurt?"

"My legs hurt and my right arm", John's voice was hoarse. "And there is something funny with my voice."

"Must be those voice stealing ants I told ya about son", George Tracy said and they could here John chuckle.

"Why are you showing us this", Virgil asked his "dead" brother, John just pointed forward and with a wave of his hand the view shifted, not much. They saw how John now was stabbing the snow above him with a piece of his ski.

"Johnny", George Tracy crocked. "Lucy, I don't think I can make it."

"No grandpa don't give up", John's voice was week. "What should I tell grandma?"

"Tell her that I love her and Johnny, you know they need you."

"Grandpa you can't!"

"Pa don't give up", Lucy called softly. "We will make it, all of us you said so yourself."

"Until I realized I must have internal bleedings Lucy."

"If you won't make it I won't make it and if I won't make it Johnny won't make it", Lucy called and they saw John work harder. Tears were streaming down his face. George managed to turn around and lock eyes with him.

"Look after me in the stars my boy", he said softly.

"No grandpa, don't leave me here! Please you can't leave me here alone!"

"You'll never be alone Johnny-boy. You'll have your parents, your grandma and your brothers. But promise me you won't give up on them or anything no matter what okay? And don't let them do anything stupid okay?"

"Okay grandpa I promise", John said and bit his lip. "Go to sleep grandpa, the pain will not harm you there. Go to sleep." And then George Tracy was gone.

It didn't take so much more for Lucy to go too. She looked at her little star man and grabbed his left hand. "Johnny mommy loves you very much, tell your brothers and father that too okay?"

"Mom you can't leave me alone here", John said, all force that was left of his voice was whispers. "Dad will be devastated and the guys… we can't make it without you… please mom… mom?"

"Look for me in the heavens star man."

"Mom", John's eyes were filled with tears. "I'll tell them mom, don't give up I'll get us out… mom… MOM!" The last scream was heart aching and when John tried to talk again his voice was gone.

"Sing for them honey, sing for the stars", was Lucy's last words and then she was gone. With tears streaming down his face John continued to work on the snow. They saw the ski go through the snow roof. But he John couldn't do anymore, he fell asleep. He had just closed his eyes when sunshine fell on his face and strong arms dug him out. John Tracy was saved.

* * *

Scott felt tears going down his face. John looked at them and sighed.

"I never realized it was that bad", Gordon mumbled and put an arm around John's ghost's shoulders. "You shouldn't have dealt with this alone."

John gave him a look and the view shifted again. There was music now and John alone, one "window" of their home in Kansas, one of the vacations, one for his time on Harvard, one of Tracy Island and of course one of Thunderbird Five. The song that was playing was Celine Dion:

_"All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore _

_Hard to be sure  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
And loves so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure _

_All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
All by myself  
Anymore"  
_But in the end all of the views shifted, at their home in Kansas, George Tracy took his grandson under his wings. At the vacations it was his father taking John on tours or just talking to him. On Harvard it was a girl coming to stand beside him and they embraced each other.

Who's that Johnny", Gordon asked but got no answer.

At Tracy Island it was all of John's brothers pulling him of a chair and dragging him into whatever they were doing and on Thunderbird Five it was calls from home. The words shifted places so instead sounded:_ Not on my own anymore. _John looked at them again and smiled.

"Johnny", Scott said and swallowed as John turned to him. "Why did you say I forgive you to dad?"

John sighed and the blinding light came again.

* * *

When Scott could see again he found that he was outside their old home in Kansas. John were now dressed as he had been when he woke up on the beach.

"Why are you bringing us here John", Virgil asked and John pointed down the road leading to their house. They saw three young men say good bye then a younger version of John ran pass them. John followed his younger version into the house.

* * *

Scott looked around in the familiar hall and saw the younger John take of his jacket and then look at one lying thrown on the floor. Scott saw emotions he never seen before on John's face as he bent down and took up the jacket, dusted it off and hung it up. The brothers saw a newspaper and it was dated nine years ago. The younger John slowly walked into the dark house and sneaked into their father's study.

When the brothers saw what was inside all of them save John was stunned. Jeff Tracy was slumped over his desk, he was sleeping and in his right hand he held a whiskey bottle. The younger John's face got an angry frown as he quietly walked up to his father and took the bottle away from him. The man didn't even notice. Then John took three more bottles from the bar cupboard and slipped out of the door.

* * *

They followed him into the kitchen and up to the sink. The younger John worriedly glanced back as he started to dump the liquor in the sink. He emptied the first bottle, the second and third without trouble. When he reached for the fourth he looked back again and when he didn't see any movement he started to empty it too. Scott caught movement behind them and saw their father, drunk as a skunk, walk up to the younger version of his brother.

Jeff Tracy grabbed the young man's arm, turned him around and hit him full force in the face. Virgil gasped and grabbed for their father's arm but his hand went straight through. And a line from an old Dicken's story came to him:

"These are mare shadows of what has been, they are not aware of us."

The younger version of his brother had fallen to the floor and most of the liquor had poured out around him. The younger John rose onto all four and shook his head and hadn't done more when his father kicked him in the chest. He yelped in pain and Jeff kicked three more times, took the bottle and said:

"Don't you ever do that again or I will kill you." Then he walked away. The younger John didn't watch him go, he curled into a ball and started to cry. Virgil walked forward and sank down beside him and started to caress the young man's hair. There was no reaction.

"Why", Scott said and turned to his youngest brothers. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"We didn't know", Gordon said. His face was very pale and he felt a bang of guilt. "I remember this day though. We came home and John was cooking. He seemed to be in pain every time he moved so we asked what was wrong."

"He said he had slipped down a hill when he and his friends were out", Alan said. "We told him that we could take care of dinner but he wouldn't have it."

"When I think about it now", Gordon said and looked at the younger version of John. Virgil still held a hand on the boys head. "He had a lot of minor injuries his last year of high school."

"How could that be", Virgil asked and their surrounding changed again. They were in their house again. The newspaper showed that it was a month later. Jeff entered the door and John walked up to him and tried to help him to the office. But Jeff just hit him and snarled:

"I don't want to be disturbed understood? Or I'll make sure you'll regret it."

"Yes sir..." Scott's eyes went huge when, without reason, Jeff slapped his brother and closed the office door.

"When", Virgil asked and turned to the older version of John. "When did this end?" His brother looked at him with tearful eyes and their surroundings changed again.

* * *

**TBC Songs are not owned by me.**

**bubzchoc - Sorry to keep you waiting I've been very busy.**

**Carlonie869 - Don't worry I always finish my stories, no matter how horrible some think they are ;) And I'm really happy you like my writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Virgil looked around the room and jumped when he heard the clacker of thunder. They were still in the past. It was a stormy night in April. They saw John give their father some food in the kitchen.

"Where are your brothers", Jeff asked groggily.

"They are over at grandma's this weekend", eighteen year old John said and turned his back towards his father.

"They didn't ask me if they were allowed to."

"You haven't been home for over six months so they asked me." John's tone was a bit sharp and snappy. He put the pot on the stove with just a bit more force than needed.

"Don't be cocky kid or I'll-"

"You'll what", John turned around, anger obvious on his face. "You'll hit me? Fine just go ahead I don't care anymore!" John's face was angry but his eyes were expressionless. He'd stopped caring for the man in the chair... and for life in general.

"For everything I know you can just kill me!" John yelled. "To me it would be a blessing!" Scott felt his eyes widen and he went pale. The coldness and expressionless undertone in John's voice was... terrifying. John was running both hands through his hair in exasperation, that showed that he cared... a bit. He threw his hands down on the table so everything on it jumped. Jeff did too but just slightly and Virgil doubted his brother had even noticed it.

"Do you know the reason why I even stay here or haven't killed myself?" John growled. Scott looked at the ghost at his side and noticed the sad smile on his face. Was it a good sign?

" It's because of my brothers!" John yelled.

Alan and Gordon shared worried glances and then looked at ghost John, he looked at them with a warm gaze.

"Not just Al and Gordy, all four", John continued. "Scott and Virgil are so glad that their father can take care of their younger brothers. They don't have to stress about not being here. They don't have worry because everything is _fine_." John spat fine with such distaste Scott got a bad taste in his mouth just listening to it.

"Everything is fine", Jeff grumbled.

"No it isn't!" John grabbed his father's glass and throw it onto the floor so it shattered. "Do you even know what's been happening since mom died?"

Jeff flew up. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT YOUR MOTHER IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Oh I dare", John said and walked up to his father with a confident look on his face and in his tone. He had the don't-mess-with-me-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you tone in it, something his brothers feared when he had.

"You are the one trying to forget her and drench you grief in alcohol!" John yelled. "Look at me, look at my brothers." His voice was softer now and a few tears tracked down his cheeks. "Mom is still with you."

Jeff didn't say a word. He turned around and walked to the door.

"Go out through that door and I won't be here when you get back!" John yelled but Jeff didn't take notice. John glared after him until he no longer could see his father. Tears were now pouring down his cheeks. He was looking around the kitchen and his eyes stopped at a picture on the wall. He stalked over and tore it loose from the peg holding it in place. It was of them... when they were all a family. John looked in the direction his father had gone and to his brothers' horror he tore the picture to pieces and walked up to the kitchen door, tore it open and stalked out in the storm.

"John", Virgil whispered to the ghost. "What... this... you..." John just gave him a hug and Virgil held on as hard as he could.

"What now", Alan asked. John let go of Virgil and turned his gaze to the kitchen wall and more accurate... the clock that was hanging there. Scott looked at the clock and saw the hour arm move from 6 to 11 and John hadn't come back yet. Suddenly the phone rang and Jeff Tracy entered the kitchen.

"The Tracy residence", he said. They could see he had a bad hangover. "Yes it is Jeff Tracy speaking... What?" The entire colour in his face disappeared. "How is he? What happened?"

Jeff Tracy put down the phone took his jacket and ran out to his car. When he was gone everything faded into black again.

"What happened", Scott asked and turned to John.

"I know", Virgil mumbled. "Remember that dad called us and said John was in the hospital. A tree had fallen on him when he helped an old lady out of her car."

"Yeah", Alan said. "He called grandma too, but he never said why John was outside."

"What happened at the hospital John", Scott asked but John just shrugged. "Right... still won't talk... when you woke up at the hospital what happened?"

* * *

The surrounding changed again. Jeff Tracy now sat beside a hospital bed. John had bandage around his head.

"Oh John I'm so sorry", Jeff said and took his son's cold hand tears pouring down his cheeks in a steady stream. "This is my fault. I should have looked after you boys. I should have realized you'd been gone for a long time. Everything will change Johnny I promise you."

"Empty words", they heard John answer as he withdrew his hand. "Empty promises."

"John no I really mean it." Jeff leaned forward and put a hand to his son's cheek grabbing his hand again.

"No you don't", John looked at his father. "You always drink, you always hit me and you don't care what happens to us!" John's voice broke and tears came down his cheeks again. "You don't care!"

"Yes I do John." Jeff was crying too and he pulled his son into a hug. John was too weak from his injury to even try to withdraw. "I do now, I didn't realize it until now. When you said everything you said to me in the kitchen..." His voice broke and he caressed his son's hair. "I realized I was losing you and I can't and won't let that happen." He let go and put both his hands on John's cheeks and looked him straight in the eye. "I swear that it will be changes from now on. As soon as your brothers have arrived I'll go home and get rid of all alcohol in the entire house. Then I'll come back here and I'll take care of you."

"I guess I just... have to trust you on this..." John answered.

* * *

Everything went dark around them and Scott turned to John.

"All these years and you never told us", he said and John bowed his head. "Why didn't you tell us?"

John didn't answer, how could he? He had promised Death not to say a word.

"Speak John", Scott yelled. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?" John squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears and his will to yell back at ease. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Scott cut it out", Alan barked. "He can't speak."

"What leads you to that conclusion?"

"If he could speak then why haven't he said anything?"

"He's got a point", Virgil said and walked up to John. "Johnny."

John raised his gaze to look at him and to his surprise Virgil just threw his arms around him.

"Thank you Johnny", Virgil said. "Thank you for showing us all this and for letting us carry your secrets with you."

"Aw how sentimental", a voice said from the darkness. "I haven't felt this sick since I ate fermented herring in Sweden."

* * *

Scott and the others turned and saw a man dressed in black, with pale skin, platinum blonde hair and black eyes. He was smiling wide and he pushed a man in front of him using a stick and an old harpoon. Everything changed too, the view in front of them got every color you can imagine mixing around like in a caliedoscope but behind them was only darkness. The man the platinum man was forcing to move stared at the Tracys and they stared back.

"What are you doing here", he yelled. "You shouldn't be here!"

"No they shouldn't", Death said grimly and poked the man in the back with the harpoon and then whacked him on the head with the stick. "But you should Hood. You've escaped me for far too long. John."

John looked at him.

"Aw Johnny, Johnny, Johnny", Death continued with a wicked smile. "You know if looks could kill I would be dead and you might not know it but your eyes speak for themselves... a lot. This is my price, your life for the Hoods soul. I needed you brothers to kill this bastard. But hey it wouldn't be fair if you gave me something without getting anything back." John raised an eyebrow. "So I think we had a deal. I'll take my price without stopping me and you'll return to life." Death left the harpoon to levitate behind the Hood and walked up to John. He reached out his hand towards John. "Nice doing business with you John."

_No way in _hell, John thought. _I can't just let him take the Hood's life! That's not who I am! No... No!_

"Aw but Johnny Johnny Johnny", Death said with that wicked smile. "The Hood has already been killed many times. He is already dead and just imagine all the suffering you'll stop. International Rescue will be safe forever!" He rubbed his chin. "What is that old saying again... oh! Better sacrificing one life than thousands right?" He held out his hand again. "Do we have a deal?"

John's brow furrowed and he glared at Death.

"Oooh scary!" Death mocked. "Don't force me to beg. Think of your brothers." John looked back at his four confused brothers. "Do you really want to abandon them?"

"Hey what about", the Hood began but he was cut off when Death swung the stick backwards and the end got into the Hood's mouth. The end grew so it was nearly too big for his mouth. The Hood couldn't get anything out.

"Ignore that piece of trash", Death said cheerily and held out his hand for a third time. "Do we have a deal?"

John looked at the Hood and then his brothers and he knew he would regret this one day. But he took Death's outstretched hand and Death smiled wickedly.

"But remember", he said. "You can't escape Death forever, I'll be back for you... one day." With that he turned back to the Hood and a door appeared in front of them. Death withdrew the stick from the Hood's mouth and then pushed the Hood inside and walked after him. The door closed behind them. But soon opened again and Death stuck his head out.

"You can talk now if you want", he said and shut the door but opened it again and said with a wicked grin: "And by the way your mother says hi." Then he shut it and the door disappeared.

"Thank you", John breathed out.

"Johnny", Alan called and threw his arms around his neck. "I never thought I'd hear your voice again!"

"Yeah I was concerned for that myself."

"John", Scott said and John turned to him.

"Yes."

"Who was that man?"

"I'll explain later when we got more time", John said. "You must go now."

"But", Virgil tried to complain.

"You are not dead or dying so you can't stay here", John said and pointed at a light. "Go towards the light and then go get me."

"But from where", Gordon called when they started to walk. "We don't know where you are."

"I'm at a hospital in Phoenix. Oh and do me a favour!"

"What is that", Scott called when they were almost at the light.

"Burn the body!"

They were blinded by a white light.

* * *

**Just one more to go.**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Scott opened his eyes and saw a red sky, it was morning. He sat up and looked around. They were at the same glade as the night before. He saw the Hood's dead body and the chopper. He saw that his brothers were coming awake too.

"Guys", he said and they looked at him. "I had this strange dream that John came to us. He showed us a lot of stuff and then said he was alive in a hospital in Phoenix."

"It wasn't a dream", Alan said and rose. "It was real, because if it wasn't I had the same dream which is just spooky."

"Yeah", Gordon said and sat up. "I should have had the same dream too but it all happened. Did anyone of you catch who that crazy guy in black was?"

"No", Virgil said and walked towards the chopper. "But I have my suspicions."

When the three oldest reached the chopper Alan called to them:

"Hey we have to burn the body."

"What", Virgil asked.

"John wanted us to do it! Don't you remember? I guess he wants the Hood to have a funeral and not being food for animals."

"That's more than he deserve", Virgil growled.

"But think of the poo animals that would eat him", Gordon said. "I say we do what Johnny asked."

"Right", Scott said.

* * *

Later in a plane they rented from the Malaysian airport they decided to call their father and he answered, looking tired and sad.

"Boys were the hell are you?"

"Dad we are on our way from the Malaysian airport", Scott answered.

"What have you", Jeff began but fell silent. "Boys you haven't..."

"Yeah we have", Scott said. "We're sorry father but we just couldn't let him hurt anyone else."

"Boys... I know you are right but couldn't you just bring him to prison?"

"We weren't thinking straight father... And he would've gotten out and more people would've been hurt."

"I see we'll have to talk about this later. When will I expect you home?

"We're heading for Phoenix dad and so should you do too", Virgil called to him.

"Why?"

"Dad we found out that John is alive", Scott said and Jeff's face paled. "They called from the hospital and said that they had found him."

"But why didn't they call me?"

"John knows your phone number in his sleep but not Gordon's because"

"He changed last week", Jeff mumbled. John had a small note with Gordon's number in his wallet. "I'll get your grandmother and we'll meet you there."

"FAB father oh and you should tell Penny and Parker too."

* * *

John Tracy woke up and looked around. He was in a hospital room and it wasn't for the first time. His left shoulder ached and so did his right arm. He saw it was in a cast. Then a cold wind ruffled his hair and he looked into the corner and saw a person dressed in black sit in a huge leather armchair with a cup in his pale hand.

"Seems like things turned out alright John", Death said and smiled and drank from his cup of tea. "Don't you think?"

"What do you want now?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to make sure that you woke up alright. We had a deal after all." He threw the cup away and John saw it disappear into the floor. Death got up and the armchair faded away. Death stretched his arms above his head. "Well have a nice life and I'll see you again someday."

"Hey Death", John called as the man reached the door.

"What?"

"Thanks."

John saw strange emotions going over Death's face then he smiled. Not one of his wicked or annoying grins. This was filled with warmth and compassion.

"It was a pleasure John." Then he was gone. John looked out the window but hadn't even done much before the door opened and he turned to see his four brothers.

"Guys!" He called happily and they ran up to him.

"Hi Johnny how are you", Gordon asked.

"Better than the last time you saw me", he said softly. "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too John", Virgil said and ruffled his hair. "More than you can ever realize."

"Don't be too quick on that Virg", John said. "Don't you wonder what tried to hold you back when you all went after the Hood?"

The other four looked uneasily at each other.

"In your room Scott", John said. "When you hesitated in the jungle Alan and when you two pointed your guns at the Hood", he said the last one to Virgil and Gordon.

"It was you", Scott asked. "The doubt we felt?"

"No it was my using all my strength to hold you back and to try to take the guns from you."

The other four blushed and John smiled.

* * *

"John", Alan asked a little later.

"Yeah Al?"

"Who was that guy dressed in black?"

"Oh that was Death."

"No seriously", Scott said and put a hand on John's shoulder.

"It was Death and I have to tell you he was a real pain in the ass now and then. But he turned out to be okay in the end."

"John you are scaring me", Virgil said and smiled.

"Everything has a first... Guys there is one more thing."

"What", Gordon asked.

"Don't you dare give dad a hard time about what I showed you. He's been having a hard time about it for years."

"How can you be so forgivingly", Scott asked. "He abused you!"

"He was drunk and he was torn to pieces by grief. Why do you think he turned out to be the best father in the world later on? It was to clear all the bad things he'd done." Scott was about to answer when the door opened and the rest of the family entered. There were a lot of hugging and laughing. But on a rooftop from across the street Death watched the Tracys and the rest of them through a telescope.

"Aw this is a family worthy my attention", he mused sipping on his tea and eating a big biscuit. "Good luck John Tracy."

But what Death didn't notice was how the door behind him slowly opened and a figure escaped from his realm.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
